halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wyvern 'Wir Quantuas
Wyvern 'Wir Quantuas is a Sangheili mercenary and former Field Marshal of the Blessed Army of Retribution for the Covenant and New Covenant. Wyvern is known for his blunt and simple methods, but is an extremely intelligent sangheili who disregards honor over practicality. Wyvern is a highly respected warrior, even after his "retirement" from the Sangheili Federation. Despite this, the UNSC has sited him as a top bounty to be brought in dead or alive. The mercenary soldier even has a say in Sangheili politics and pushes his way into the councils through close freinds, much to the annoyance of the UNSC, who can only watch the sangheili, who resides outside of their duristiction. Biography Early Life Wyvern was born to a whore named Reskia 'Twolmon, a female who had deserted the Twolmon estate to the city known as Rolania, and had slept with a sangheili known as Riggen 'Quantuasee at the time. Reskia used her child as a way to get into the Quantuas estate, but upon the day she gave birth, Riggen cast her out of his life, executing her. Wyvern was treated like any other sangheili child within the Quantuas clan, and trained to be a warrior from birth, having inherited genetics from Riggen and the unusually fit Reskia 'Twolmon. His life was extreme for a sangheili but average for most Quantuas clansmen, until his remarkable growth spirt, plus being diagnosed with Myostain made him an excellant soldier and he became wildly populuar in training excercises. Wyvern towered above most sangheili at the age of fourteen, being eight foot three and four hundred fifty pounds, he was a juggernaut among warriors. By the time Wyvern was graduating his War College, he was exactly nine feet tall and five hundred pounds. Training Wyvern went to the Wat College of 'Voklum, a highly respectable and exclusive college for for future sangheili combatants. Draco 'Quantuas, his cousin, went to the college as well, and both were the only Qunatuas clansmen at the college during their first years stay. For three years Wyvern and his cousin studied and practiced the arts of warfare, excelling in every role they were placed in. Wyvern became a favorite to his teacher, Eivard 'Tyu Garrokee. Eivard asked Wyvern to stay for several years, stating it would honor him greatly. Wyvern refused, however, wishing to serve in the Covenant as the Forerunners demanded. Within one year Wyvern had graduated at the top of all his classes, from Tatical Warfare to sparring. Wyvern joined the Covenant during the war against the humans in a religous bloodlust, hoping to impress the prophets and seal his right to the Great Journey. Battle of Jericho VII Wyvern was part of a small ground team along side Revesh 'Garekree, the Arbiter at that time, and leader of covenant units, including massive hordes of unngoy. Throughout the battle, Wyvern was able to muster an impressive kill count, numbering nearley fifty within the first few hours. The young sangheili warrior's first battle seemed a success, but he was unaware that the covenant fleet was in a stalemate with the UNSC, and that the Prophet of Candor was planning on evacuating if the battle did not turn in their favor. He was also unware that the Arbiter's grunt horde had been halted and slaughtered by a team of SPARTANs. Wyvern continued his onslaught against the army troopers and marines. He and the arbiter fought side by side for two days, and the battle began tilting in favor of the Covenant. Wyvern began to notice his commander, the arbiter, falter and continuesly dishonor himself and the covenant. Wyvern gave in to anger after the arbiter shot a fellow sangheili who would not follow the order given, an order that would have the said sangheili die, likely immediately. Wyvern confronted the arbiter, who tried to fight back, only to be shunned by wyvern's superior knowledge of combat and size. At first Wuvern shouted and blittled the arbiter, insulting the sangheili numerous times. He eventually settled down, and restablished his commanders confidence, reminding him of his role, and why he had been placed in this postition-Wyvern went as far as calling him by his name, which completely changed the arbiter's atitude. Wyvern's actions most likely saved his life, as the rest of the battle was well cooridnated and drawn out. Eventually the humans began to prevail as they destroyed the scarab supporting the covenant forces, and a line of tanks and humvees known as Warthogs covered the battlefeild. Eventually Wyvern and a team of unngoy destroyed several tanks, but Wyvern's confidence began to grow, three scorpion tanks fired on their position, killing the arbiter and everyone else but Wyvern and Euthan 'Olzaniee, a major domo freshly promoted. After a day of fighting Wyvern had killed most of the humans, but realised that Euthan was greatly wounded, and after giving him words of comfort, stabbed him with his energy sword taken from the dead arbiter. The minor then called in for a spirit dropship, and remained in cover until a group of phantoms and a spirit eliminated the remaining humans and the tank. Wyvern escaped aboard one of the dropships before the glassing of Jericho VII. After the battle, Wyvern was promoted to Major, and granted the rights of a swordsman. Wyvern watched the glassing of the planet before entering slip-space, heading toward high charity. Battle of Even Tide During the battle of a planet known as Even Tide, Wyvern was stationed aboard a corvette known as Silent Retribution. Wyvern was to be part of a small squad, who's purpose was to destroy one of the space elavators evacuating humans-A suicide run. Wyvern's confiedence was unbroken, and he was willing to sacrifice himself so that the others could escape, a promise Wyern would have most certainly kept. Imperial Admiral Xytan 'Jar Wattinree arrived, however, and glassed the planet before any covenant forces could take leave, or escape from the planet as his ship, Soulbound, destroyed Even Tide and what remained of the UNSC fleet single handedly. Wyvern claimed he was disapointed, but told the admiral that he respected his decision. Wyvern watched as the Imperial Admiral glassed the planet, and decided he would watch every planet's glassing that he was present, stating that it was for closure, and to instill his faith in the gods. Merely hours after the glassing, a small force of marines were found on the ship, and several UNSC cruisers began bombarding the Covenant Fleet and sending more boarding parties, some of which arrived undected just like the first group of marines. The UNSC fleet was composed mostly of Prowlers, and destroyed almost immediately, but most of the marines made it aboard the Covenant ships. Wyvern personally took action and led a small team of two sangheili and twelve kig-yar and pushed the humans back. Battle of Ashok IX The Battle of Ashok IX was one of the bloodiest and longest battles in Covenant and human history, spanning for twenty-one weeks of hell and bloodshed. The Covenant would loose nearley fifty war-ships and thousands upon thousands of troops, while the UNSC would prevail with Gurella warfare on the ground, and other numerous hit run tatics on the Covenant Fleet-The Covenant would eventually destroy all of the human vessles, which numbered only in the thirties; A trumpant victory for such a small fleet compared to Imperial Admiral Xytan 'Jar Wattinree's fleet, which numbered in the hundreds. Although Imperial Admiral Wattinree eventually glassed and destroyed all human resistence, it was a devastating loss to the Covenant, who would have to realize how much they had underestimated the UNSC and the human race as a whole. Wyvern would be one of the few sangheili to escape the battle who were on the planet, and the only sangheili major domo. The sangheili warrior was sent to the ground via a orbital inseration pod alongside a large team of sangheili and jiralhanae warriors. Their assault was on a fusion reactor plant just outside of the main battlefeild, with phantoms, scarabs, and other platforms and units on the ready to attack if anything was to go wrong. The covenant soldiers arrived unnoticed, and began decimateing forces protecting the plant without the knowledge of other, larger forces. Within hours of deployment, they had killed all but one squad of ODSTs, who began to outmaneuver the covenant infantry. Before the humans could gain the upperhand and set the alarms, Wyvern and the remaining team of combined sangheili and jiralhanae finished them off. Within hours of the humans defeat at the plant, a large team of SPARTANs and three platoons of Army troopers attacked. The jiralhane began setting bombs all other the nuclear fusion plant, alarming more UNSC forces who attacked in full force from all sides. Wyvern's commander, a sangheili ultra named Ruot 'Kolermee called in for the emergency force of Covenant waiting in orbit. The small operation became a gigantic battle for survival, and as the jiralhanae charged blindly into the UNSC forces, the Sangheili held their posistion and planted the remaining bombs to destroy the plant. The plant was eventually overwhelmed, despite the jiralhane's chieftain, Decimus, killing two of the Sparatn-IIs and a SPARTAN-III. The ultra, Rout, was killed by gunfire from Army troopers, who tried in vain to use his attackers as a sheild before being cut down. The cheiftain, Decimus, was killed by a SPARTAN sniper, and the remaining sangheili met their death in the factory and plants explosion. Wyvern, two jiralhanae and another sangheili fought for their survival until the reinforcements arrived, who destroyed the majority of the UNSC vehicles and aircraft. Throughout the battle the SPARTAN team would annihilate countless forces, the 'demons' would soon be pinned down, but not elimnated. Wyvern began slaughtering UNSC forces who attempted to escape the huge Covenant force as MAC blasts and glassing beams destroyed the area. Wyvern even managed to kill his first SPARTAN, removing the humans head with his new energy sword. Out of revenge, one of the snipers, Eric-098, shot Wyvern three times, once in the chest, and in both shoulders as Wyvern tried to dodge the bullets. The Imperial Admiral began glassing the world after destroying the UNSC Fleet, the MAC platforms, and space elavtors. His glassing ended the battle abruptly, although he did not know that he aided in the SPARTANs escape, and nearley killed the already dieing Wyvern with exremely close blasts from his ships glassing beam. Wyvern escaped on the back of a jiralhanae, which forced a grudging respect for the species into Wyvern's mind. Wyvern would be brought aboard the Soulbound, and meet Xyatn 'Jar Wattinree, the Imperial Admiral and living legend. Wyvern was promoted to Spec Ops Officer for his countless kills, and impressive decapitation of a demon. Battle of Actium In 2545, the Imperial Admiral's fleet would detect human presence on the human planet known as Actium, and send scout vessels to determine what threat it posed to the Covenant. Within one week, the commanding ship master of the three ships sent, Beven 'Asamagee, would report that they had dealt with most of the human ships had been destroyed, and that there was large human activity on the planet. Imperial Admiral Xytan 'Jar Wattinree then ordered for thousands of covenant troops to be sent to the planet's surface, and begin preparing for the attack. The Covenant soldiers would annihilate entire cities and millions of humans, mostly consisting of civilians but thousands of UNSC deaths as well. Wyvern was one of the many sangheili on the battlefeild before being taken out for a mission he would persoanlly lead. Wyvern was to directly infiltrate the UNSC remnant base and kill off the remaining officers. Wyvern picked two kig-yar snipers and five sangheili to accompany him, one of which was his cousin, Draco 'Quantuasee. He and his small team would bring havoc in the UNSC base, killing nearely all the officers. Wyvern would personally confront the leader of the UNSC on the planet, Colonel Mentieth, and explain to him why his race must die. However, Wyvern was unable to kill the colonel, as he escaped when a group of ODSTs saved his life. Once Wyvern dealt with the ODSTs, he reported to the Admiral that one human had escaped, and called in for evac. Upon reaching the Soulbound, Wyvern would once again speak to the legendary Imperial Admiral, and explain what had happend on the planet. Xyatn explained to him that the human who escaped had destroyed the staging area for the Covenant forces, but because Wyvern was able to kill most of the UNSC leaders, he was only sentenced to one week without food and another week in solitary containment. Battle of Skopje Wyvern was sent in a large team of sangheili for a final attack on ODST soldiers desperately trying to defend a small headquarters responsible for manufracturing certain valuable items for the War effort. Wyvern would lead them in battle and slaughter the remaining humans, capturing the headquarters and planting explosives to destroy the base. Wyvern would escape aboard a spirit dropship with his remaining forces, personally operating the cannon below the craft. As they headed away from the base, a barrage of missles would send them plummeting to the ground. Wyvern would wake up in a daze and find his squads under fire from a SPARTAN supersoldier and multiple humans known as Krieger, who were soldiers known for their brutal training and shady background. Wyvern, believing that he was to die, ordered all his warriors to charge them and kill as many as they could. Upon ordering this, a sangheili known as Gurk 'Han Wayatee, tried to kill wyvern, claiming him to be a heretic. Wyvern would behead the mutineer and then quickly order the covenant troops to do as told. As soon as the warriors followed the order, it was revealed only three of the Kriegar were alive and that the SPARTAN was injured from multiple plasma burns and his helmet destroyed. Wyvern sent in his sangheili to finish the demon, only for them to be capable of barely handleing the Krieger. All of the Sangheili were killed or injured severely, however, and Wyvern decided to personally deal with the remaining humans. Wyvern immediately began his assault on the unsuspecting humans, who were unprepared for the wrath of an elite officer, who's injuries only added to his strengths, and weaknesses had shown little room for improvement. When Wyvern had finished off the Krieger, including a sergeant Arod Muntz, he confronted the spartan, and gave him an honorable and supposed fitting death after a prolonged and destructive battle. Siege of Paris IV Post War and Lesser Insurrections Mercenary War Personality and Traits Wyvern is a sly and strong minded sangheili, and very emotional for his own cause. Wyvern is famous for his speeches during the Human-Covenant War and his loyality to the Prophets and Great Journey before the Great Schism. Standing at nine feet tall and weighing in at nearley six hundred pounds makes Wyvern a giant even among his fellow sangheili. Wyvern's impressive size all relate to the fact that he has Myostain, which doubles the amount of muscle on his body and strengthens skeletal tissue. He takes advantage of his superior athleticism and size on the battle feild, using his extrodinary strength and speed to out maneuver and rip apart his enemies. Wyvern's body mass, strength, and mind make him a perfect soldier, and a legend among his clan. After the splitting of the Covenant, Wyvern became extremely violent, not towards the Jiralhanae, but the San'Shyuum and their lies. Some even described his war towards them not for revenge, but for the personel tear the war had on him and his emotional upset over his religion being a lie. Wyvern's temper soon died down after the war, but his hatred towards the Prophets was never forgotten, and lied deep inside him for years. Although he was still known for the occasional anger outburst, Wyvern was mostly calm, even on the battle feild where it matters most. Although Wyvern calmed after the war, the murder of all but two of his childeren broke him down into a blood thirsty warrior, and saught revenge until his death. Although Wyvern managed to kill the brute responsible for the death of his childeren, he did not do so honorably. He tortured the chiftain, Barocus, for nearley a month before ending the Jiralhane's suffering with a red hot spring through the brute's eye, a death that lasted for several hours. Wyvern accepted no closure, and died in battle an insane and corrupt sangheili. Relationships Wyvern has many allies and friends, from consorts and civilians to political leaders and soldiers on the feild. To Wyvern, however, a friend can still be an enemy, and thus he never underestimates any, and gives respect to all his acquaintances. Wyvern gives his deepest respect to his former mentor and master, Eivard 'Tyu Garrokee, whom he thought as a father throughout the Human-Covenant War, and continued to honor Eivard even after the sangheili refused to join the Sepertists, and continue to believe in the Great Journey. Wyvern sang the Sangheili Death Benediction to his master after killing him. Although Wyvern possessed the rights of all swordsmen, he fell for one female in paticuluar. A women outside his rights, a human female. The women was Kary Hansen, and she saved his life while he was a mercenary hired by a politician within the New Covenant. Although she veiwed him as a friend, she never felt the same way. He reacted violently, and never saw her again. Wyvern's best friend and cousin is Draco 'Ern Quantuas, another high ranking and political figure within Sangheilios. Draco and Wyvern grew up together and went to the same war college, both excelling in their degrees, Wyvern a common Infantry combatant, and Draco trained for stealth and assassination. Both sangheili quickly rose in the ranks alongside each other, up until the Great Schism, where Draco was split up from Wyvern's squad on Installation-05. Wyvern thought Draco to be dead, but it was revealed he had escaped the Flood with Rtas 'Vadum. Draco and Wyvern stayed in contact with each other, and eventually Wyvern's cousin was assigned to the New Covenant's Council. A common friend and mate of Wyvern was Tian 'Desuman, a young sangheili female on Sangheilios. Tian was a commoner who struck Wyvern as beautiful and attractive, immediately claiming her as his mate. Tian and Wyvern shared a casual relationship, seeing each other only as friends and for sex. This did not mean Wyvern didn't love Tian, as he deeply cared for her and protects her, giving her shelter at his estate. Out of all the women at his estate, Wyvern see's Tian the most, much to the annoyance of other swordsmen and Wyvern's other mates. By the time of his death, Wyvern had seven sons and four daughters. All of his sons joined the military, and were all trained under him, and later excelled at their war colleges. Wyvern's eldest son, Jhoik 'Qui Quantuas, was his only son to survive the war against the Doisac Warriors. Jhoik became the inheritor of the Quantuas Estate and became Kaidon like his father before him. His youngest son, Tyul, died immediatley after completing training, killed by a berserking Jiralhane Chieftain. The middle sons, Daoug and Erfern, were casulaties of the Arigolia Slaughter, killed in the bombardment of Arigolia. All but one of his daughters, Esi, were kiled while visiting the Kaonirik Estate, which was the sight of a major battle between the UNSC, Jiralhanae Allinace, and New Covenant against the Doisac Warriors. Wyvern saved his daughter from advancing Jiralhane, including the Chieftain that killed Tyul, Barocus. The three young Quantuas's that died were Airan, Ruilen, and Ase, were also slaughterd by Barocus and his squad. His offspring were avenged, as Wyvern killed the pack accomanying Barocus, and secretly held the chieftain captive, starving and torturing him out of self pity and revenge. Gallery WyvernChoke!.png|Wyvern using a marine as cover. 117px-310px-ReachConcept-Elite Minor.png|Wyvern as an Ultra. Quantuas_Warrior_Creche.png|Wyvern, left, and Draco, right in their Revenge battle armor. 168px-425px-ReachConcept-SpecOps_Elite.png|Wyvern as a stealth sangheili. Screenshot_268683_thumb_wide300.jpg|The first time Wyvern controlled a glassing beam. Ih_elite_ranger01.jpg|Wyvern's final squad in advanced and customized armor. Halo-reach11.jpg|Wyvern as a Zealot, preparing to kill a SPARTAN. 62px-ReachConcept-Elite_Major.png|Dressed in his cerimonial combat armor. Category:Sangheili